A Never Ending Summer
by Theory'OfHappiness
Summary: He couldn't bear to see her die for 10 years for any longer. Crossover story of Shingeki no Kyojin and Kagerou Days. I do not anything, even the plot is taken from KagePro, the reason why it's a crossover story. Hope you enjoy reading it!


**A/N: Hello there! Author-san here~ Here is a oneshot crossover story which I really wanted to write for a while and finally finished it! The plot is originally from KagePro, But instead of Hibiya and Hiyori, it's Mikasa and Eren which is my otp and I really wanted to write a feelsy fic about it-**

**Okay, enough of ranting, Let's move on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

The sound of the ringing clock had woken him up as he took his phone and turned the alarm off, noticing it was almost 12 am and he had to be at the park to meet Mikasa on at 12:30 am in the park. Eren sat himself up as he lazily went to the washroom to refresh him up which took him about 10 minutes. 20 minutes more to go. After refreshing himself he went to wear something decent for this meeting. It wasn't a date or anything but it was a meeting but still he wanted to dress decently.

He was soon ready to go as he stepped outside his house and dashed towards the park and not be late. As he reached there he spotted Mikasa who was already there before him on a swing with an empty swing beside it. He examined her clothes as he noticed she didn't wear anything fancy or such, just the usual outfit she would normally wear.

'Ah, sorry to make you wait!' Eren gave an uneasy grin as he sat down next to her. 'It was actually no problem at all' A soft smile could be seen on her lips as she assured Eren.

A black cat seemed to make its way towards the crimson scarf female as she picked it up immediately due to her weakness for cute animals. Eren couldn't help but chuckle at her weakness as Mikasa shot a small glare the boy as the cat purred in excitement.

'Sorry, sorry for teasing' Eren scratched the back of his head as the boy then watched Mikasa as she extended her hand to pat the cat. He really liked that soft side of Mikasa.

'Well you know, I kinda hate summer…' Mikasa boldly murmured as she looked up while petting the cat. Green eyes looked at her in confusion as the cat got up from Mikasa's lap and ran towards the street. By instinct the crimson ravenette immediately got up and ran to get the cat.

'Mikasa!' Eyes widened on shock as she shouted her name out loud. Reaching the middle of the road the hopeless female widened her eyes as a truck out of nowhere stuck her fragile body. This can't be happening… right? This was all a messed up nightmare wasn't it?

The scent, now mingled with her blood had nearly choked the traumatized male. Mikasa laid there in a pool of blood as her lips gave out a last and final breath, leaving Eren on his own. Tears had trickled down his face as he watched his poor friend there struck by the truck. A voice, soft as a summer breeze mockingly replied 'This is all real!' As he collapsed under the heat of the sun, only remembering the sound of the cricket last.

* * *

A sound of the ticking clock woke up Eren as he looked at the time. It was around 12 in the noon. The sound of the crickets was heard as he immediately remembered her death. So it was a nightmare after all? Leaving a heavy sigh Eren got up from his bed as he made his way to the park where the crimson scarf female was as they were at the same place on the swings.

'You know, I kinda had a strange dream last night, we were in the same park' The emerald-eyed male looked up into the summer sky. The atmosphere was still silent as Eren thought it would be better to leave this place before the tragic 'misfortune' was bound to happen. The brunette then got up from the swing as he pulled Mikasa from the swing.

'Is there something wrong Eren? You've been acting a little strange today' A hint of worry was heard from her voice as she stared at the male.

'I think it's better if we don't stay there much longer…' The tone of his voice suddenly changed into a serious one as they reached a pathway and noticed a crowd staring at them as if they were some kind of monsters to them. Little did the boy know about their behavior as he heard a loud…

BANG!

Everyone had opened there mouths at the shock which left the boy curious what happened. Immediately looking back at what happened, he finally knew the answer he wished he had never knew.

From the sky down dropped at heavy pole which pierced into Mikasa body as she let out a scream. W-Why was thing happening again? He couldn't bear to see her die in such a painful death like this! Did he do something wrong that he had to suffer from this misfortune?

The sound of wind chimes and the poor female's ripping scream soon filled the spaces between the park trees. Even after this calamity which had befallen upon them, the shimmering heat would still haunt him with the words 'This is all real!' Slowly Eren's vision started to blur as he gave one quick look at Mikasa and noticed a smile on her petite face.

* * *

This never ending cycle continued to happen for years and years as Eren grew fed up with. For how much longer was thing going to continue?! He couldn't bear to see Mikasa like this for any longer! If only there was a way to get out from the wretched reality, along with the taunting summer haze shouting 'This is all real!'

He had already realized it a long time ago. In this kind of cliché story, there can only be one ending to all of this. After this, all these painful deaths will no longer bound to happen. They would finally be able to live their lives normally without anything unusual to happen.

As Mikasa ran towards the road in order to capture the black cat, Eren grabbed her by his hand and pushed her aside as the glaring truck had slammed the emerald-eyed boy as his eyes were shimmering the summer heat. Mikasa's eyes and Eren's twisted body were like the hazy reflections of blood that sprayed everywhere.

'E... Eren?' The crimson scarf female opened her mouth wide and covered it with her hand as a fountain of tears began to stream down her eyes. What was all of this nonsense? He really did save me… again. Mikasa ran towards his body as it was deep into a pool of blood.

_Someone please help me!_

If that praiseful haze where to say 'Serves you right!' again, then this is what you would call a normal summer day. But all of that had finally ended today.


End file.
